Resilience
Resilience is a character attribute that reduces the chance to receive critical strikes or spell critical strikes, reduces the damage taken from critical strikes and spell critical strikes, and reduces the damage taken from damage over time effects. Characters have no innate resilience. It can only be gained through external sources, e.g., equipment, elixirs, enchantments, gems and some spell effects that grant resilience rating. Many items and recipes that grant resilience rating are PvP rewards. Resilience was introduced with the Burning Crusade expansion as part of the new combat rating system. Previously, no such resilience mechanic existed - as a result, resilience rating only appears on items available to players over level 60, with some rare exceptions. Formulas One percent of resilience has multiple effects: Chance to be critically hit is reduced by 1%, damage taken from crits that do land have their critical strike damage component reduced by 2%, and damage taken from DoTs is reduced by 1%. As part of the combat rating system, the amount of resilience rating needed to get a certain amount of resilience increases with level. A higher level player will need more resilience rating to get the same effect as a lower level player. At level 70, a player needs 39.4 resilience rating to get 1% of resilience. Remember: Resilience only affects the components of an attack directly related to a Critical Strike and/or DoT's. It does absolutely nothing that affects a normal hit component of any attack. The effect of resilience is related to the equations for calculating critical strike damage. A player's average damage caused for a single spell or ability is given by the following equation, where C'' is the critical strike rate, and ''B is the critical strike damage bonus component. That is, how much extra damage a critical strike gives compared to a normal hit. Melee attacks typically have a value B'' of 100%, spells a value ''B of 50%. However most classes have talents that can increase the bonus B'' for certain spells or abilities. Avg. Damage = Normal Hit Damage * (1 + ((C * B) /10000)) For example, a warlock using Shadow Bolt who has the Ruin talent will have a critical strike bonus ''B of 100% for that spell. This particular warlock also has a crit rate of 30% with Shadow Bolts. If the average non-crit is 2000, then the average including crits will be 2600. Avg. Damage = 2000 * (1 + ((30 * 100) /10000)) = 2600 Resilience modifies the C'' and ''B variables in the equation. The critical strike rate is directly reduced, and the bonus damage component is also reduced. The updated equation for average critical strike damage where res is the target's resilience as a percentage reduction is given below: Avg. Damage = Normal Hit Damage * (1 + (((C - res) * (B - res*2)) /10000)) For the warlock example above, if the target has 1% resilience the base damage is unaffected, shadowbolt hitting for 2000. The average damage per Shadow Bolt however will now be 2568 to the nearest whole integer. Compared to a 2600 average with no resilience, the target with 1% resilience will receive 1% less damage (2000 + (2000*0.98)) per critical strike and 1.215% less damage overall from this warlock's Shadow Bolts. Avg. Damage = 2000 * (1 + (((30-1) * (100-1*2))/10000)) = 2568.4 As an extreme example, consider a rogue who has a 100% crit rate with a standard weapon attack. Melee attacks have a critical strike bonus of 100%. If the average attack is 200, crits are 400. With a 100% crit rate every attack should now crit for 400. If the target has 1% resilience then only 99% of attacks will critically strike and the damage bonus of those attacks will be reduced by 2%. One out of every hundred attacks will now only hit for 200, and the rest will still be critical strikes but only hit for 396. This means the average attack is now reduced to 394.04 overall resulting in 1.49% total damage reduction. Avg. Damage = 200 * (1 + ((100 - 1) * (100 - 1*2)) /10000) = 394.04 1% dmg reduction per crit, 1.49% overall reduction now consider the same rogue attacking targets with 2% and 3% resilience. Avg. Damage = 200 * (1 + ((100 - 2) * (100 - 2*2)) /10000) = 388.16 2% dmg reduction per crit, 2.96% overall reduction Avg. Damage = 200 * (1 + ((100 - 3) * (100 - 3*2)) /10000) = 382.36 3% dmg reduction per crit, 4.41% overall reduction There's an insignificant diminishing returns effect on overall damage reduction for each extra % of resilience. It should be obvious that the smaller the critical strike components are in any attack the less of an effect a targets resilience will have. Consider a mage casting a 1000 dmg untalented frostbolt with a 20% chance to critically strike. against a target with no resilience. Avg. Damage = Normal Hit Damage * (1 + ((C * B) /10000)) Avg. Damage = 1000 * (1 + ((20 * 50) /10000)) = 1100 now against a target with 3% resilience. Avg. Damage = Normal Hit Damage * (1 + (((C - res) * (B - res*2)) /10000)) Avg. Damage = 1000 * (1 + (((20 - 3) * (50 - 3*2)) /10000)) = 1074.8 2% reduction per crit, 2.29% overall reduction. however consider the same frostbolt, talented. (crit. component doubled) against a target with no resilience. Avg. Damage = Normal Hit Damage * (1 + ((C * B) /10000)) Avg. Damage = 1000 * (1 + ((20 * 100) /10000)) = 1200 now against a target with 3% resilience. Avg. Damage = Normal Hit Damage * (1 + (((C - res) * (B - res*2)) /10000)) Avg. Damage = 1000 * (1 + (((20 - 3) * (100 - 3*2)) /10000)) = 1159.8 3% reduction per crit, 3.35% overall reduction Resilience Rating Required Per 1% Enhancements Elixirs Elixir of Ironskin: Increases Resilience Rating by 30 for 60 min. Enchantments Enchant Chest - Major Resilience: Permanently enchant a piece of chest armor to grant 15 resilience rating. Gems See also *Combat rating system *Critical strike *Spell critical strike Category:Game Terms Category:Combat Category:Attributes Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics